


Love That Grows, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh waits for Donna to wake up from surgery and realizes that his feelings for her go way beyond that of friendship





	Love That Grows, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: "The Love That Grows"  
Character: Josh and Donna  
Category: Romance  
Pairing: (Josh/Donna  
Rating: R. Strong language

Summary: Josh waits for Donna to wake up from surgery and realizes that his feelings for her go way beyond that of friendship.  
Author's Notes: This is my first Josh and Donna story; I really hope that you all like it. This takes place after the first episode of Season Six.

 

Part One

Josh was exhausted he’d been waiting for Donna to wake up for days. Sam had called him from California to check on Donna and find out what was going on with the president. It was then that Josh had realized the truth; he was in love with Donna Moss.  "Mr. Lyman you should sleep." The nurses kept telling him, but he couldn’t, not until he was positive that she’d be okay. Leo, Toby, and CJ had been calling him for hours but he couldn’t talk to anyone. He’d already talked to Donna’s parents and his to let them know what was going on. "Mr. Lyman?" "Is Donna okay?" The doctor smiled, "Yes she’s going to be fine, you may go on it and see her.

He walked in and saw her; the nurse was helping her eat some soup, "Hey Josh." She said softly, it was barely a whisper and her voice was hoarse but she was still perfect in every way. "How are you feeling? It’s good that you’re eating something." Donna managed a weak smile, "Sore but I’ll live… come and sit beside me. How did your meeting go?" Josh sat down next to her, he was careful not to hurt her in any way. "It went fine, you should be resting." "I’m fine Josh; listen about earlier with Colin…" Josh already hated the man, Colin had been with her he’d loved and held her when Josh couldn’t. Josh wiped a strand of long blonde hair away from her face, it was so soft. "He’s your boyfriend." He’d managed to say it and keep the anger out of his voice. "Donna why didn’t you tell me about him in your e-mails?" She sighed softly, "I didn’t tell you because for me it was just a fling that would end when I came home." And saw you, she silently added. 

Inside his heart Josh was fighting for control against waves of jealousy. "Alright I understand, is your fling with him over?" Donna smiled and Josh’s heart did somersaults. "I called him before you came in, I thanked him for coming to see me and that it was over between us." Josh was thrilled, he hadn’t lost her to anyone. "Josh what’s going on at the White House?" He didn’t want to tell her that, it would just upset her. "Don’t worry about that now, close your eyes and get some rest." Donna knew that he was keeping something big from here, but she was tired so she’d let him have his way…for now. She closed her eyes, but they almost flew open again when Josh touched his lips to hers. She remained in control and kept her eyes closed until she was sure that he was out of the room. 

Meanwhile back at the White House, everything was in chaos. "CJ we’ll know more about Donna when Josh either answers his damn phone or calls us." Toby told her quietly, the president and the press were making everyone crazy. "Fine, now about the president, why doesn’t he just bomb the pants off those bastards? We’re losing valuable time here and the press is going to eat me alive  if I go in there and tell them that the president won’t do anything but talk about peace talks and summits!" Toby nodded, he understood what she was talking about. He looked down at his watch. "Come on we got to go and meet Leo." 

Leo was sitting at his desk talking to his assistant Margaret, "That’ll be all for now thanks." Margaret left and closed the door behind Toby and CJ, "What’s going on with the president? Why is he gun shy? They killed three of our congressmen and an Admiral." "Yes I know Toby, but he doesn’t want to start something like a war he’s afraid of not knowing how it’s all going to end. CJ understood that but she had a roomful of angry press members that were out for blood, "I understand… what are we supposed to? Turn the other cheek? Say that it’s okay if more terrorists come over and kill our innocent American citizens?" Leo nodded, "I agree with both of you…but it’s not up to me. Go and get to work now, good luck CJ." "Thanks Leo." They both said in unison as they headed out of his office.

Part Two

 

Josh hadn’t meant to kiss her, but her mouth was so perfect and so soft. The sound of his phone ringing brought him away from his thoughts. He looked down at the caller ID, it was Sam. "Hey Sam." Sam smiled to himself, for years now he’d known that Josh was head over heels in love with Donna Moss but he was living in denial. "Josh how’s our girl doing?" At the mention of Donna, Josh smiled. "Good she’s awake and the nurses are helping her with some soup. They want to keep her a few more days and then we can go home." "That’ll be nice. Are you going tell Leo your new revelation?" Josh chuckled, Donna didn’t even know yet. "Maybe."  "Okay, Josh what’s going on at home?"  Sam already had an idea but he didn’t want to say it in case he was wrong. "The president knows who caused the explosion, but he won’t kill the son of a bitch, instead he just wants more peace talks." Sam sighed angrily, "What the hell is he thinking?" "No one knows." Josh peeked into Donna’s room and smiled, she was sound asleep. His little angel. "Josh are you there?" "Yeah Sam, look I got to go, Nurse Ratchet’s giving me a look." Sam laughed and the men said good-bye. 

Donna heard his voice in the hallway, it was really impossible to try and sleep in a hospital. She waited until Josh was off the phone before she called for him, "Josh!" He was beside her in an instant, "Are you okay?" Donna looked into his eyes, there was something there, "Yeah but I think the question is are you okay?" Josh nodded but she knew that he wasn’t. "I want the truth, what’s going on at the White House?" He knew that he couldn’t keep this from her, "The Press is going nuts and the presidents not making the best decisions right now. That’s all that I can tell you right now." Donna nodded, "Thanks for telling me Josh." 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, Donna wasn’t sure if she was on too much pain medication or if her dreams were coming true before she could ask Josh what was going on here he leaned back, "Get some more sleep, I’ll be right back." He turned to leave but Donna grabbed his hand, "Come back soon… promise?" Josh squeezed her small hand lightly, "I promise, I won’t be gone long." When he was gone she was filled with a deep emptiness, it was very hard for her to remember a time when she hadn’t been deeply in love with Joshua Lyman. 

Josh hadn’t wanted to leave her, but he wanted to get her something special. On his way back from his meeting he’d seen an elegant silver heart shaped locket. "Mr. Lyman you are ready to make your purchase?" "Yeah I’ll take it, you’ve already had it inscribed right?" The old jeweler nodded, "Take a look" Josh gave the man his money and took a good look at the locket. Written delecatley in the silver was the inscription, "I Love You". Josh nodded, "It’s perfect have a nice day." Josh hurried back to the hospital, now was the time. 

Donna was tired of lying in bed and doing nothing but watching old movies, she called the nurse in but the nurse wouldn’t let her out of the room not even if she were in a wheel chair. Thirty mintues later Josh came strolling in, "I hear that you’re trying to make a jail break?" "Yeah but it’s not working too well. Where’ve you been?" 

Josh sat down close to her, "Donna I picked this up for you." He told her handing her the black velvet box, "I’ve always wanted a box." She told him teasingly. Josh laughed, "Just open it." 

"Josh It’s beautiful." Then she saw the inscription and tears filled her eyes, "Is this true?" She looked at him her eyes filled tears and hope, "Yeah it is. I love you Donna." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "That’s good because I love you too… more then anything in the world." Donna couldn’t believe it, her dreams were coming true. "Will you marry me Donna?" "I’d love to!"

Epilogue

 

Three years later Josh held his baby daughter for the first time, "Abigail Caroline Lyman." Donna said happily, "She’s perfect." 


End file.
